More Beans
by Chasyn
Summary: He needed a change. The Navy just wasn't the place for him. So he moved back home and got a job in the first place he saw. He just needed some time to stop and think about his life. And then a quiet kid walked into his coffee shop. (A rewrite of my Cool Beans story, from Owen's perspective.) Owen/Zach.
1. New Beans

**Notes** : A rewrite of my Cool Beans story, from Owen's perspective. Because why not? It'll start before the boys meet and end a bit after Cool Beans did. 8D Because I got some angry peeps, telling me I left off on a cliff hanger.

 **Summary** : He needed a change. The Navy just wasn't the place for him. So he moved back home and got a job in the first place he saw. He just needed some time to stop and think about his life. And then a quiet kid walked into his coffee shop.

 **New Beans**

"Owen!" His friend said over the line. "Please think this over."

He sighed over the line walked down the street. He'd just moved back and got a small apartment. He needed something different, some change. He didn't know what. Just something different. And then, already, he was bored to death. It had been 2 days. And he was already restless. He ran out of his apartment and started walking down the street. And then his phone rang. "I have thought this over. Barry, I've been thinking about this for months. You know that."

"Yes, I know." The man sighed. "I'm just going to miss you, my friend."

Owen smiled and slowed. "I'm not dying, dude. Just not going back to the Navy. You'll just have to come visit me."

"What are you going to do?" Barry asked. "I know you. You'll get restless in no time."

Owen snorted loudly and shook his head. Yeah, his friend knew him well. "Get a job, find my purpose, live my life." Barry laughed loudly over the line. Then they said their goodbyes and Barry promised to visit again. Owen shoved his phone in his pocket. Now what? He turned slightly and stopped. He was standing in front of a small building. There was a painted picture of a coffee cup in the window. Cool Beans, the logo read under it.

He smiled. It was a funny name for a coffee shop. His eyes settled on the Hiring sign stuck in the window just below that. Owen rubbed at his chin for a moment and tilted his head. This was perfect! This was a sign! Well... maybe it was a sign. Well... it was quite literally a sign. In a window.

Owen stepped closer and pushed the door open. The girl behind the counter smiled at him. "Hello." She said in a soft, sweet voice. "Welcome to Cool Beans. What can I get ya?"

Owen smiled right back at her. "Whatever you would recommend. And an application."

Her eyes seemed to twinkle as she nodded. After a minute, handed him a cup. "Do you have a few minutes?"

Owen nodded. "Just got in town." He shrugged his shoulders. "Nowhere to go."

She pointed towards one of the tables. "Sit down and hang a while. The manager stepped out for a moment but she should be back anytime."

"Thanks." Owen took a seat in the corner and leaned back. He sipped on the coffee for a few minutes and watched as people came in and out. It looked like a small, easy place. Happy people. Something different.

A tall woman walked in, with long dark hair. She walked up to the counter and shared a few words with the barista. Then they both were looking his way. The woman smiled at the worker and then started walking towards him. Instinctively, Owen stood up. She smiled and held out her hand. "Hello. I'm Zara."

Owen returned the smile and shook her hand. "Owen."

"Have a seat, Owen." She said, sitting down at the table. "Tell me about yourself and why you want to work at my coffee shop."

Owen sunk down in his chair and leaned back. "Not much to tell." He said. "I joined the Navy right out of high school. Been in it ever since. I've been a lot of places and seen a lot of things and..." He shrugged. "Honestly... I needed something new."

"Something new?" She repeated.

Owen nodded and bit back the urge to sigh. Because he was certain he'd blown it. Something about the atmosphere here, he really wanted to work here. He wasn't sure why, but it was the something new he kept talking about.

But then Zara smiled at him and nodded her head. "I can respect that."

For the next hour, they talked. It felt nice to talk to someone other than Barry. Barry was nice best friend. But Barry was pretty much his only friend. He didn't really have much of a life. But Zara was friendly and open. She liked to talk just as much as Owen, it seemed. She showed him around the small shop. She took him through the back, showed him the supply room and her small office.

"If you don't tell anyone..." She said softly with a smile. "I'll tell you the truth. I have no clue what I'm doing."

He smiled and let out a laugh. "You don't?"

She shook her head. "A few years back, I was dating the owner. But one day, she decides she needs a change. She needs to find herself. And she leaves."

Owen piqued an eyebrow. "Just left?"

Zara nodded. "I was heartbroken. I thought I was in love." She sighed and shook her head. "I dealt with it by taking care of the store. Now I'm sort of stuck with it."

"You ever hear from her again?"

Zara nodded. "Mostly from her lawyer." She said with a laugh. "But I get postcards every once in a while."

"Sounds like an awesome lady."

Zara laughed again. "Well, Mr. Owen, welcome to Cool Beans."

Owen smiled. "That's awesome!"

"I'll see you tomorrow." She said. "To fill out paperwork. Now, I have work to do." She shooed him out of her office and closed the door.

Owen glanced back and smiled. Then he headed out, thanking the barista before slipping out back onto the sidewalk. He pulled out his phone and dialed Barry's number. "Hey! I got a job!"

"Already?" Barry asked. "Doing what?"

"Making coffee." Owen answered as he walked down the street towards him apartment building.

"Coffee?" Barry repeated. "That's your big life change? Coffee?"

Owen just laughed.


	2. Cute Beans

**Cute Beans**

Owen went back to the coffee shop the next day. He filled out paperwork for his new boss, Zara. Then he let the barely out of high school girl, Kelly, show him how to do everything. He was good at following orders and being bossed around. And the job was easy. Smile. Take order. Collect money. Make drink. Smile again. Repeat a million times. Easy. Really easy. It didn't take a lot of effort or thought. Just memorizing.

He was told he'd get scheduled the morning shifts when the college kids from down the street came in. And that was fine. He was used to being up early. And actually, being at work at 7:30 to prep for opening at 8 wasn't early anyways.

It was nearing the end of his second week there. He was wiping down the counter when Kelly walked in. "Morning." Owen said with a wide smile.

She glared at him and flipped him off.

"Espresso?"

"Double." She said, leaning heavily on the counter.

Owen smiled at her again as he set a cup down in front of her. "Come on. Give me a smile."

She looked up at him, still glaring. "Fuck you." She said, reaching for the cup.

"Kelly!" The both looked over as Zara walked in the front door.

Kelly let out a groan and pushed off the counter. "Sorry." She mumbled.

Owen smiled and shook his head. "You are not a morning person."

"It's too early." Kelly said, sipping on coffee.

"This isn't early."

"It's almost 8!" She whined.

"I've been up since 4."

Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. "Whyyyyy?" She strung the word out.

Owen shrugged. "Hard habit to break."

She shook her head. "I can't believe people actually get up at 4 am." She took another sip. "I can't believe there's a 4 am."

Owen laughed and Kelly flipped him off again. Zara let out a sigh and shook her head. "You children stay out here and argue. I've got work to do."

Owen turned to watch her. "That make you the momma?"

"Say that again and you're both fired."

Owen laughed again and started setting up. And then it was 8 and they were opened. The college kids were piling in. Kelly had perked up, suddenly awake and smiling when there was a chance of tips.

Owen handed over the coffee to a customer and smiled at her. She turned to leave. The guy behind her looked around half asleep. His hair was a mess and Owen was certain those were pajama pants. He smiled at the kid. "Welcome to Cool Beans. What can I get you?"

The kid blinked at him and opened his mouth. But he said nothing. His eyes flickered down and back up. And his face was red. And it was sweet. Almost endearing, his silent nervousness. The kid turned away and glanced at the door. Like he was going to run.

Owen leaned forward over the counter. "Any allergies?"

The kid blinked at him. For a moment, he looked confused. Then he slowly shook his head.

Owen tilted his head slightly. "Dietary restrictions or anything you really hate?"

The kid shook his head again.

"Plain... or are you a fancy guy?" Owen asked slowly, smiling widely.

The kid stared at him blankly and nodded his head.

Owen let out a chuckle as he turned back to his register. He rang it up and smiled at the kid again. "Alright. $3.50." He watched the kid pull out his wallet. He smiled, once again, before turning and quickly preparing the drink. Then he held out the cup and the kid reached for it. Their fingers touched for a moment. Then the kid yanked his arm back and bolted for the door.

Owen let out a laugh and shook his head. Then he smiled at the next customer in line.

The next day, the cute kid showed up again. This time, his hair was brushed and he certainly wasn't wearing pajamas. He looked nice cleaned up. But Owen liked the rolled out of bed look, too. The cute kid looked like a deer in headlights again when Owen smiled at him. And he blushed again. And looked at the door like he was going to flee.

Owen leaned forward on the counter again, still smiling. "Hey again. Want me to uh... make you something again?"

The kid just nodded his head quickly.

Owen pushed off the counter and turned to make the coffee. He nudged Kelly and glanced over his shoulder. The kid was still watching him. Kelly turned to glance before finishing her order. Then Owen returned to the counter and handed the cute kid his coffee. And the kid fled again.

They took care of the next few customers. Then there was a brief lull. Owen turned to Kelly. "Hey. That kid."

She turned and smiled at him. "The one checking out your ass and blushing like a school girl."

Owen smiled and shook his head. "He was not."

"Yeah, he was."

"You seen him before?"

She shook her head. "I don't think so."

"He came in yesterday." Owen said, leaning back against the counter.

"Oh!" Kelly smiled and batted her eyelashes. "You got a little stalker."

Owen shrugged. "I don't think two times counts as a stalker."

"I bet you he shows up tomorrow." Kelly said, crossing her arms. "And tells you he thinks you're cute."

Owen let out a laugh. "I doubt it. He hasn't said anything yet."

She frowned. "Like at all?"

Owen shook his head. "I ordered for him."

"Ah. How sweet." She tilted her head. "Maybe he's nervous. You know, hot guy."

Owen laughed again. "You said I'm hot."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't let it go to your head." She turned as someone walked in. "Back to work."


	3. Laughing Beans

I seem to be stringing this out longer than the other one. But it's just fun to have Kelly and Zara tease Owen. XD Who knows at this point how long this whole thing will be. But I plan the cell number exchange in the next chapter. 8D We will just see what happens when I go to write it. Also... since when is smooshed not a word?

 **Laughing Beans**

Kelly was right. She smiled and winked at Owen as he finished with his customer. "Toldja." She whispered, stepping closer to nudge him in the side. "I win." Then she quickly ducked back and greeted her next customer.

Owen turned and the cute kid was there again, still looking flighty and... well cute. Owen smiled at him. "Hey. Good to see you again."

The kid smiled for a brief second. Then the smile fell and his throat bobbed as he swallowed. Looking nervous again.

Owen tilted his head a bit. "We really gotta quit meeting like this."

The kid just started at him blankly.

Owen cleared his throat. "Uh... so... coffee again?" The kid nodded and Owen nodded back stiffly. Then he turned to make the drink.

"I think you're wrong." Owen said to Kelly a few hours later, when it had slowed down and they'd had time to clean. Owen ran the broom under the table in the corner. A woman with a small child had given said child a cookie. And the child had hidden under the table and smooshed the cookie to pieces because raisins were icky and evil.

Kelly looked up from cleaning spilled coffee off another table. "Wrong?" She asked.

"Yeah." Owen breathed out. "About my stalker guy."

Kelly shrugged as she moved on to another table to clean. "He showed up, didn't he?"

"Yeah." Owen said with a nod. "But he just stared at me when I tried to flirt with him."

Kelly shrugged. "Maybe you just suck at flirting."

Owen stared over at her. "Look at me."

She let out a laugh. "Fine. I'm sure you can flirt fine."

"Exactly." He bent down and brushed the crumbs into a dust pan. "Just get nothing from him." Owen said with a sigh.

Kelly started pulling the chairs away from the table, cleaning a large spill that had dripped. "He still not say anything?" She asked.

Owen shook his head. "Not a thing." He said a bit more bitterly than he intended to come out. He just didn't understand. It had to be something more than just being nervous.

Kelly was silent for a moment. "Maybe..." She said slowly. "He can't."

"Can't?" Owen repeated. Then his eyes slowly widened as it dawned on him. "Like he's... deaf... or something." He said awkwardly.

Kelly rolled her eyes. "Don't say it like it's a bad thing."

Owen shook his head. "It's not!" He said quickly. "I didn't mean for it to... come out that way..." He sighed and straightened up. He walked over to the trashcan and dumped the crumbs in.

Kelly's eyes followed him. "Is it a deal breaker for you?"

Owen stashed the broom and dust pan back into the cleaning supply closet. Then he returned and leaned against the counter. He thought about it for a moment.

Kelly shook her head. "If you have to think about it..."

"No, no!" He snapped, crossing his arms. "I don't have to think about it."

"Think about what?" Zara asked, walking in from her office.

Kelly smiled. "Owen has a deaf boyfriend."

Zara turned towards him, her eyebrows piqued. "Really?" She asked with a smile.

Owen shrugged his shoulders. "Potential stalker." Owen corrected. "Emphasis on potential. Hasn't been long enough to be certain he's a legit stalker."

"Oh whatever." Kelly said, turning to Zara. "Point is... Owen has a stalker. Who Owen has failed to flirt with." She pointed out with a smile.

Zara tilted her head. "Did you mumble? Or talk too fast?"

Owen opened his mouth slowly. "I don't think so..."

"If he reads lips..." Zara continued on talking. "You need to be cautious about what you say and how you say it. You tend to get excited and talk really fast and animatedly."

Kelly nodded. "Yeah, you do, dude. And he has to be facing you."

"Yes." Zara said, nodding. "Make sure..."

"I know how to talk!" Owen snapped. Kelly and Zara both laughed. Owen narrowed his eyes and glared at both of them. "Just shut up! I'll show you! Tomorrow!"

"If he shows up." Kelly added.

"He will." Owen snapped.

"See?" Kelly smiled. "Stalker."


	4. Silent Beans

Got a couple days off and I suddenly remembered about this story. And realized it's been nearly a year since the last update. It really shouldn't take that long. This is a rewrite.

 **Silent Beans**

The next morning, right on time, the kid showed up. Owen smiled at him again. This time, he spoke a bit slower and he tried to flirt again. But the kid just took his coffee and ran. What was Owen doing wrong? Was it the talking thing? Was Kelly right? Was his nameless stalker actually deaf? Was he offended?

Oh shit! That had to be it! Owen had offended the kid by trying to talk to him. Clearly the guy could read lips. But maybe it was offensive to assume right off the bat that a deaf person could read lips. Maybe everything about Owen was offensive. Honestly, how could he think he could flirt with this guy? Maybe the blushing and nervousness and supposed checking out meant nothing. Maybe it was some weird deaf related thing. Or maybe Owen really knew nothing and he was an awful person for not knowing anything.

Owen glanced at his reflection in the mirror. What was wrong with him? He washed his hands quickly, adjusted his nametag, and headed back out. Break over. He bumped into Kelly on purpose and she glared at him. He stuck his tongue out and turned to the next customer in line.

Once the line was gone, Kelly turned to him. "You missed him while you were pissing."

"Vulgar."

She flipped him off.

Owen smiled. "He showed up again?"

Kelly nodded as she wiped the counter off. "He walked in and waited a few minutes. Then he left quickly."

Owen frowned and shook his head. "You couldn't of stopped him?"

She stared at him blankly. "What did you want me to do? Just yell across the shop? Hey deaf guy, Owen's in the back playing with himself. Just wait a minute longer."

Owen rolled his eyes and shook his head. Sometimes Kelly really was a handful.

"Or go on back and help him."

"Kelly!" He hissed her name lowly. There were still customers in the shop.

She smiled and shrugged. "Don't tell me you wouldn't mind." Owen glared at her again. And then vowed to never talk to her again. It lasted all of 10 minutes and then they were ribbing each other again.

The next day, the stalker showed up right on time. Once again, Owen got nothing out of him. When he showed up a second time, Owen was on break again. This time, sipping a cup of tea at a table in the corner. "Oh, hey." Owen said loudly and waved. He stood up quickly and grabbed his cup.

The kid stopped and turned towards him. He smiled slightly and lifted his hand to wave rather timidly.

Owen was itching to walk right up to him. But instead, he headed towards the counter and waved at the kid again. "Give me one second." He called out. "I was on break." He finished the rest of his tea and set the cup down on the counter. He practically ran to the back. He washed his hands and put on his apron. Then headed back upfront. He hadn't been facing the kid entirely when he spoke and he'd been walking when he did. He had no clue if the kid understood everything he said. But when Owen got back to the counter, the kid was standing off to the side, waiting. Owen smiled and waved at him again. "Hey, I missed you yesterday. But I'm here every morning during the week. If I'm not up here, wave at Kelly and she'll find me."

Kelly overheard him. She turned slightly to glare at Owen. "I hate you."

Owen laughed and the kid smiled. And Owen was going to count that as a win.

A week past much the same. Owen's little silent stalker came in twice a day most days. When Owen was in the back on break or doing something else, the little stalker would wave at Kelly and she would get on the loud speaker and page Owen upfront.

"You got any plans for the weekend?" Kelly asked when it died down.

Owen glanced over at her and shrugged. Honestly, he'd hoped by the weekend he'd have a date. Or at least manage to convince his stalker that he had, in fact, been flirting with him. But today had been a bust. Both times the stalker had shown up, they'd been slammed. Owen barely had time to smile at him. And the crowds seemed to make the kid nervous. So he'd ran out of there just as soon as Owen had handed over his coffee.

Kelly smiled at him and poked him in the ribs as she walked by. She grabbed the broom and walked around the counter. "Don't look so miserable. You can try again on Monday."

"Next time." Owen said, turning to watch her. He crossed his arms and leaned back against the counter. Next time, he was going to ask the kid out. Point blank.

She rolled her eyes as she ran the broom over the floor. "You say that every day."

"No. I mean it this time." Owen said with a nod. "Next time he walks in, I'm giving him my number."

Kelly walked by the window and stopped. She smiled as she turned back towards Owen. "Here's your chance."

Owen's mouth dropped open as he pushed away from the counter. "Seriously?"

She nodded her head and inclined it towards the window. "He's outside pacing." She headed back towards the counter.

Owen turned. "I'm going out there."

"Nope." She walked around the counter and bumped into him as she pushed by. "Group of college kids headed this way. They look like regulars."

Owen turned just as the door opened. "Damnit!" Why did his stalker have to show up during the busy times? He breathed out a sigh and plastered on his smile as a girl approached the counter. A second grounpfollowed that one. And suddenly, the coffee shop was full. Owen didn't get a chance to see his stalker come in until suddenly he was next in line. Owen smiled as he watched him. Stalker boy was shaking slightly, his hands fumbling with the hem of his shirt. It was seriously the cutest thing Owen had ever seen. "Hey." He said brightly. "Must be a record. Third time today."

The stalker blinked at him for a moment. Then he nodded his head.

Owen let out a laugh as he placed an order and took the money. He turned to make the drink. It was a bit too busy to actually openly give his stalker his number. And the poor kid looked like he was going to jitter out of his skin. Owen grabbed a pen and quickly scribbled his number across the side of the cup. He finished making the coffee and turned to hand it over to the stalker.

The kid grabbed the cup and then turned and practically ran from the store.

Owen watched him and breathed out. He couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. He wanted to see the reaction of the stalker seeing the number. That way he could gauge whether or not he had a shot. Or if the kid was really interested. He sighed again and leaned against the counter.

"Oh my god!" Kelly exclaimed rather loudly. "If you're going to stand there and sigh until he calls you, go on break!" She practically shoved him back towards the office.

Owen ran a hand through his hair as he pulled out his phone. This was stupid. This was really stupid. He still had no clue if his stalker was deaf or not. Or mute. Or something else. If he were, he couldn't actually call Owen then. Maybe the worse thing he could do was force him to take his phone number. He honestly knew nothing about him. Except he was quiet. And cute. And he was stuck on Owen's mind all the time. He walked by the office, heading for the back door.

Zara popped her head out of her office, startling Owen back a step. She tilted her head to the side and leaned in the doorway. "What a hot mess."

Owen frowned for a moment and blinked at her. "Who?"

"You." She said with a smile. "I was watching you on the cameras."

Owen wrinkled his nose. "Creepy."

She smiled and let out a laugh. "Oh yes. Watching you try to flirt and the kid running away every time is most amusing. I'm making copies."

He glared at her as he walked past. "You just wait! He'll call me any minute. You'll see." He slipped out the back door. His motorcycle was parked near the dumpster and there was an old concrete bench near. Owen sunk down on it and sighed. Maybe he was going about this all wrong. Maybe he should be trying harder to get the kid to communicate with him. Maybe he needed to learn sign language. Owen pulled his phone out again and clicked on the internet.


	5. First Beans

It's weird cuz it's the same. XD I can't wait for Barry to come! Also, I didn't edit this. 8D Cuz I finished like 10 minutes before internet friend from Maryland getting here with her truckload of kids! And okay. Now they're gone and I've edited. 8D

 **First Beans**

 _Cool Beans is a stupid name for a coffee shop._

Owen stared down at the text that popped up while he was scrolling through sign language websites. He smiled as he clicked on the message. He stared at the number for a moment and hit add to contacts. He didn't know the stalker's name yet. He considered text back and asking. But that seemed rude. Cute Coffee Guy, he labeled the number. That would work for now. He typed a quick response. _Haha. Yeah it is. You free in an hour?_

 _Maybe._ Came a quick reply.

Plan. He needed a plan. A place. Some place that his stalker could meet him. A place where they could sit down and... well... try to talk. Owen could talk. Maybe the stalker could listen. Or read his lips. Maybe Owen could finally figure out exactly what was going on there. He mulled it over in his head for a second. Then he smiled as it came to him. _There's a taco joint down the street. Meet me?_

The back door opened and Zara poked her head out, mimicking what she'd done a few moments ago at her office. "Hey. It's getting busy. Break over."

Owen nodded quickly and stood up. "Sure thing, boss lady."

She glared at him for a moment. "Just get inside."

He smiled as he typed another message to his stalker. _Break over. If it's a yes, meet me._ Owen slipped his phone in his pocket as he headed inside. He felt the near immediate buzz and pulled it back out.

 _Yes._ Was the single worded response.

Owen smiled widely. _Awesome!_ He typed and shoved his phone back in his pocket.

"Owen!" Kelly snapped loudly. "Get up here!"

His last hour of work seemed to stretch on forever. And ever. And ever. Until he was certain he was never getting out of there to meet his stalker. He was going to be stuck in the coffee shop forever. And then finally, it was time to go. Kelly laughed at him and wished him luck and Owen ran out the door.

The taco place, Hard Shells, was within walking distance. Owen had driven by it at least twice a day since he started working at the coffee shop. He'd never been inside, but the name was funny. He hurried inside and got a table. He breathed out and leaned back in his seat. He actually felt nervous. He pulled out his phone and checked the time. He didn't really say a time, just a vague hour. He sighed and looked around. It looked like a cool place to have a first date. With fancy tacos.

Owen breathed out as he leaned forward. Date. That was corny. It wasn't a date. Well... he wasn't exactly sure it was a date. Meet me at the taco joint wasn't exactly a date invitation. He was an idiot. He leaned his head on his hand and looked out the window. And his stalker was standing there. Staring up at the sign. Owen smile and picked up phone. He opened his messages. _Coming in or what?_ He typed and looked up to watch the window.

Stalker boy pulled out his phone and down at it. Then he quickly looked up at the window.

Owen smiled and typed another text. _I can see you._

The stalker looked back down at his phone. Then quickly shoved it in his pocket and headed towards the door.

Owen smiled again and started waving wildly as stalker boy stepped inside. "Hey." Stalker boy slipped into the seat across from Owen. He swallowed, looking nervous, and pointedly looked down at the table. Owen bit his lip for a moment, watching stalker boy. Well this was a good start, he thought as the brief silence settled over then. If he was quiet, was he going to offend stalker boy? Silence was bad, wasn't it? If he was silent, would stalker boy think he wasn't interested? Or that he was weirded out by the deaf or mute or whatever thing? He didn't want stalker boy to think that. "Oh." Owen grabbed his phone off the table top. He brought up his contacts and clicked on Cute Coffee Guy. He still didn't know stalker's name. He set his phone down on the table and slid it across. "I uh... never got your name."

Stalker boy looked confused for a moment. He reached for the phone and smiled as he typed something. Then he set it back down and slid it back.

Owen looked at the contact. "Zach Mitchell?" He said with a smile. That was easy. And Zach was smiling. So clearly, good move. That was a win. "Nice to officially meet you." He said. "I'm Owen Grady."

Zach seemed to relax a bit. He leaned back in his seat enough to pull out his phone. He pulled up his contacts and showed Owen.

Owen glanced at the screen. "Hot Owen?" He read and laughed. "How did you..." He stopped and glanced down at his work shirt he was still wearing. And his nametag. "Oh... the name tag."

Zach nodded.

Owen let out another laugh. Well maybe this was a date. He had his doubts that the kid was even interested. Sure, Kelly kept telling him that his stalker was constantly checking out his ass every time he turned around. But Owen had never seen him do it. The kid was good at subtlety. "That's awesome. So Zach, you been here before?" The second he asked the question, he mentally kicked himself. How was Zach going to answer him? This wasn't going to work at all.

Zach shook his head.

That could work. If Owen stuck to yes or no questions while they were together. Then maybe they could text when they weren't. Until he could get the hang of sign language enough to attempt to talk to him. "Me neither." Owen said, picking up one of the menus on the table. "I've ridden past it a few times. And the name's funny."

The waitress arrived a few minutes later. Owen smiled at her for a moment and then kept his attention on Zach. He watched as Zach tilted his head to the side. Owen didn't want to overstep. But Zach hadn't minded him ordering every time he came to the coffee shop. So he placed ordered for both of them and Zach smiled and nodded.


	6. Some Beans

**More Beans  
 **Chapter 6: Some Beans****

Owen had no clue how long they'd been there. Not until he heard the chime on his phone from a text message and he glanced down at the display. It was from Barry but his eyes settled on the time. His eyes widened. "Uh... sorry... you probably have studying or something to do. I didn't mean to talk your ear off." And that's exactly what he did. He hadn't really meant to. Once he started talking, he just kept going. He talked about everything that came to mind. His time in the Navy, training dolphins, his friend Barry, working at the coffee shop, his weird friendships with his new co-worker and boss. He just kept going.

Owen was paranoid about the silence. He still had no clue if his stalker was deaf or mute. Zach seemed to pay really close attention to Owen. The kid's eyes never left his face. Owen wasn't sure if it was simple attraction or if it was to read his lips and expression. Zach didn't seem to pay any attention to anything else. His gaze would seem like it flitted away for a second. But just as quick, it would come back to Owen. So Owen just kept on talking.

Zach didn't seem to mind, either way. He made no attempt to communicate, other than the rapt attention and smiling and occasionally nodding.

They were outside. Owen breathed out, glancing down at the sidewalk. He didn't want to go yet. "Can I... walk you home? He asked softly. He wasn't exactly sure where Zach lived. But he assumed it was on the campus somewhere.

Zach nodded and they walked in silence nearly the whole way back towards the campus. Owen felt a bit talked out. What he really wanted to do was ask about Zach. He wanted to know everything. But he didn't know how to ask. He watched Zach out of the corner of his eyes, trying to be subtle. Zach was smiling the whole time. Owen occasionally bumped against Zach's shoulder lightly and Zach's smile would widen and he'd look down at the ground all cute and nervous.

They stopped outside of the building. Zach turned towards Owen, still smiling.

"Soooo..." Owen shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked back on in heels. He still didn't want to say goodbye. "I uh... had fun." He said rather awkwardly. "Can I text you again?"

Zach nodded.

"Free tomorrow night?"

Zach nodded again.

Owen smiled. "Awesome. I'll... text you." He lingered outside for a few moments, watching until Zach disappeared inside the building. Owen breathed out a sigh as he turned slowly. He pulled out his phone as he started back towards the coffee shop. He could text Zach now. Or he could wait. Should he wait? Was it more polite to wait a bit? Or would he seem more interested if he texted now? Or would that seem desperate? Owen sighed again and rolled his eyes. He was over thinking this. He knew he was. He opened his messages and typed a quick text. _Thanks for texting me._ It was stupid, he knew. But it was the first thing that came to mind.

The reply was pretty fast. _Thanks for asking me out._

Owen breathed out and smiled. So Zach did think Owen was asking him out. Or maybe he thought it was just as friends. Owen frowned at his phone as the thought occurred to him. Again, he was probably over thinking and being ridiculous. _Thanks for saying yes._ He texted.

 _Thanks for the Hard Shells._

Owen smiled at that. _Another silly name._

 _Yeah. Just as stupid as Cool Beans._ Came Zach's response.

Owen kept texting as he walked. Every few seconds, he glanced up, looking at the sidewalk where he was walking. _True that._

 _Did you just type true that?_

 _Yes I did._ Owen answered.

 _Okay then._

 _Does that change your impression of me?_ Owen typed and then paused. He'd actually walked past the coffee shop. He turned around and shook his head. He doubled back and hurried back to the coffee shop.

The phone buzzed with a new text. _I guess not._

Owen smiled as he walked around the shop to the back. _How do you feel about motorcycles?_ He texted as he walked towards his motorcycles.

The reply was nearly instant. _Motorcycles are hot_.

Owen piqued an eyebrow. That was a good answer. He smiled widely as he walked past his bike and sat down on the bench. _Good. How bout I pick you up tomorrow?_

 _On a motorcycle?_

Owen smiled again. _Can you hold on tight?_

 _Yes. I can hold on real tight._

That was another real good answer. Owen glanced up at his motorcycle. He really wanted Zach on it. _I bet you can._ He typed back without really thinking about it. The response wasn't immediate this time. Owen stood up. Clearly, he wasn't going to be driving home tonight. He needed his hands free to text. But he lived close enough and he could walk. Maybe he could walk. Hopefully he wouldn't walk into someone or into a car or something. He breathed out as he rounded the building and walked back out onto the sidewalk. After what felt like an eternity, Zach replied back. Owen bit his lip as he opened the message.

 _So where are we going?_

Okay. Good. He didn't completely scare the kid off. At least not yet. He closed his messages and opened Google. A quick search and he got at idea. _I got an idea._ He texted quickly. _Are you against surprises?_

 _Is it a good surprise?_

Owen smiled as he texted. _It has a funny name. That seems to be our thing._

 _We have a thing?_

 _Kinda seems so._ Owen texted.

 _I like that._ Zach answered.

Owen breathed out. _Good. Sorry I talked so much._

 _It's fine._ Zach texted. _I liked hearing you talk. I like hearing about you._ He texted again.

Owen stopped. In the middle of a crosswalk, he quickly realized. He rushed back to the sidewalk and stopped again. He reread the text. Hearing. Zach liked hearing him talk. It could have just been an expression, a turn of phrase. Or it could have meant Zach wasn't deaf. Maybe just mute. He started back down the street towards his apartment as he sent another text. _Oh good. I felt like I made an ass of myself. Guy who wouldn't shut up._

 _I liked it._ Zach replied.

 _I feel like I don't know anything about you._ Owen sighed as he sent the text. Because it was the truth. He knew nothing. And he wanted to know everything. He just didn't know how to start.

 _You don't. You didn't even know my name._ Zach texted.

 _I wanna fix that._ Owen sent.

 _What do you want to know?_

 _Everything._


End file.
